Innocence
by Babsy-chan
Summary: Because no one keeps them forever...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi! My 1st StF fanfict. I don't own StF. Please review. This is just a one shot. Might do more stories after I finish with my SM stories.

**INNOCENCE**

* * *

The 18 year old princess ran and then jumped onto her step brother's waiting arms. Prince James caught her effortlessly and then twirled her round and round.

"We won! We won!" They both shouted over and over above the cheers of their school.

"Sofia! James!" Princess Amber shouted excited and ran from the stands to join her two siblings in their celebratory dance.

The royal pair of Enchancia finally won their second, (although technically first for James), Flying Crown exactly ten years after their first. The junior knights never forgave them for beating them once, so their battles became more and more arduous for the royalties who not only have Derby practice on their plates but also law, politics, health care and a lot more as they're waiting in line for their thrones.

Prince James was overjoyed as he held his step sister close when he finally put her two feet on the ground. These were the rare times that he could be with both of his sisters, since he is now personally trained by their father because he is to inherit the throne when he turns 21. Merely two short years away, in his point of view.

Two short years away also to choose his queen… The thought nagged him, thus silencing him.

And since Amber has been proposed to already, she's shipped off to her fiancée's kingdom a lot, to learn their laws and her would be duties as queen. So the prince rarely sees his twin also.

"I missed you James…" Sofia was saying to him when he looked down, not noticing that they're still in a tight embrace in full view of all the royalties from everywhere in the known world.

Her gaze was steady, and he can't help himself as he gets pulled closer by those dark, big orbs. She moved first though, freezing him. Sofia stood on tiptoes to give him a soft peck on the cheek. Her lips felt warm to him even if it seemed innocent enough as a sister to an older brother. Her developed breasts, accentuated by their tight riding jerseys, feel warm also to him as they brush against his now well-built muscular chest. A tingling sensation ran down his spine when her lips parted from his face.

The blond prince blinked. 'What the?!' He questioned silently at himself and withdrew fast his arms linking him to his step sister. It went unnoticed since Amber chose that exact moment and swung both her arms to draw both of them in.

"Congratulations!" She gushed excitedly and gifted both of them a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you Amber!" Sofia smiled at her step sister, returning the hug.

"Wow! I didn't know you include me now." The prince teased his twin after recovering from the aftershocks of what just happened earlier.

Amber, unable to hide her smirk, raised an eyebrow at him. "Feel pleased, because I AM congratulating you."

There was a moment of silence, before the three of them laughed heartily all at the same time.

"I wish we could be like this more often", the youngest of them three uttered silently while catching her breath and wiping away her tears of joy.

The twins smiled at her, genuinely wishing the same. Although they all know that it's not possible anymore.

"Victory Party at my castle at 5:00pm; courtesy of my future in-laws." Amber added parting and filling in the silence. "Go and shower first." She instructed to both of them, her sweaty siblings.

.

.

0000000

* * *

"Be silent!" Sofia hissed to her drunk step brother who was making unnecessary noises as she helps him get up their long winded staircase. "You don't want Baileywick fussing over why we just got here!" She reprimanded further.

"Relax Sof, Baileywick's got a body clock so stiffly set, he won't wake up unless it's time to prepare our breakfast." He reasoned quite clearly even if his tone was slurred.

To be very honest with himself, he still knows everything he's doing; he's just too dizzy to be able to walk straight or climb up the stairs without breaking his neck. Luckily, Sofia didn't drink as much liquor as him, so she can walk straight even if she's had her dose of alcohol also. They all can't help it; Amber's party was quite a grand reunion of Royal Prep, since a lot of them have been sent to personal trainings already as next-in-lines.

A few more heaves from Sofia and a lot more of them stumbling, the duo reached the prince's room. Since the princess was also quite tired and passed out already, she flopped down with her step brother on his bed when trying to put him onto it. The two of them laughed at their clumsy movements.

"You're heavy!" She whined at him.

He laughed at her complaint. "Not really." He answered and rolled on top of her to prove his point; his back lying flat on her tummy.

"Get off! Get off!" She pushed him, although laughing also at his antic.

"Nah, too comfortable…" And he wiggled a bit and stretched out his arms outward. Afterwards, he acted as if snoring.

"James…" She drawled.

His snoring continued.

"James…" She repeated, shaking him a bit. "I have a class tomorrow!" She reasoned with him.

Unlike him and her step sister, she still attends the royal school. Since Sofia wasn't engaged yet to any prince, there's no exact culture that she had to focus her attention to. She's free still to study whatever courses the school offers.

She felt him move and turn around to face her. He pushed himself up a bit by supporting his body with his elbows. "You know Sof, you really don't have to attend those classes… You could just stay here at the castle… Accompany me… Study the same laws as me…" He said slowly, while putting his might into opening his eyes that are now slit-like.

The princess stared at the prince lying on top of her. The implication of what he's asking her… Her alcohol induced thinking slowed the thought but it was there: Is he asking her to be his queen? But she's his sister! Step-sister… Her mind corrected itself. It's not illegal really, since she didn't denounce her father from Freezenberg. But…

Before she can complete her line of thought, he felt his lips pressed against her own, his body trapping hers under him. She was shocked and was unable to respond; until slowly, his tongue asked entrance.

Her eyes drooped shut gradually and she permitted him access. Their tongues danced a song of passion they didn't know they had for each other. If they both were honest, they always had thought of the possibility; simply because they always had been the best when working together. It would have been frowned upon, they were sure, so they pushed the idea at back of their minds and buried the feelings deep, deep, inside.

Now though, with the boldness induced by alcohol, and the euphoria of their latest victory as a team, the idea and the feelings resurfaced; and they've let it consume them a while.

With a lot of effort, James pulled away and rolled to her side before they could do anything that they could regret. "Think about it…" He muttered before letting the pull of slumber take him.

Princess Sofia pushed herself into a sitting position and caressed her amulet absentmindedly. She stared at the man who had just taken her first kiss unknowingly. If she is allowed to think about it, really, she would; she thought.

With that, she stood up real slowly so as not to wake him and headed out the door. She closed his door behind her back and journeyed to her portion of the castle: her princess suite.

At least this corner, she knew, will be forever hers, come what may.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**I know I said that Innocence is just a one shot. And so is this, but they're quite related and a lot of people asked me to continue. So now Innocence will be a full length story. I hope you all like this. Thanks for the warm response at my first attempt at a StF story.

**.**

**.**

**ADVISE**

* * *

Princess Amber of Enchancia, although soon to be queen of Albuquerque, was silent and was barely paying any attention to her upcoming new family as they were discussing their matters while eating supper.

It wasn't like this in her birth kingdom, she thought wryly; her mom and dad would just drop their titles as soon as they sit on the table and ask about their day, or ask about updates on their lives, or just simply be excited about the pudding! A slight crease appeared on her eyebrows when she heard Prince Hugo get everyone's attention again.

"After Axel's wedding, how long do I have to wait if I want to pursue a princess?" He asked.

Even Amber was intrigued with Hugo's question. That guy is actually interested in someone else other than himself? Surprise, surprise! She wondered without saying a word and just looked at Hugo like everyone else.

The king gave a throaty laugh. "Never one to be outdone by your brother, are you Hugo?" He asked, sounding like marriages are still a competition between the brothers.

Amber knew that Prince Axel asked for her hand, not because he loved her or that she captivated him at the very least, but because of her pure lineage and that she really was the best choice. The embodiment of being a proper princess is simply, Amber. Stings the pride, but when one is asked by a soon to be king of a country with the most powerful armed forces, one simply cannot be a brat and say no. Even her dad knew that they had to say yes. So here she is, furthering her knowledge of anything about Albuquerque.

"It's not really about that…" Hugo lowered his voice.

Amber's eyes widened. Was that a blush tinting the proud prince's cheeks? Oh my! Hugo's in-love? She cannot believe what she's hearing, and she cannot wait to get home to gossip the juicy info to Sofia.

"What's the hurry little bro? It's not like you have to have a _**queen**_." Her fiancé asked, or more like taunted, putting emphasis on his last word since it's nearly impossible for his brother to have one.

Hugo shrunk in his chair a bit. "I know that…" He began slowly, seemingly finding his words. "But… Once Axel and Amber gets married, dad will be off travelling to improve relations, while I get stuck as a duke. With no one around me… In the huge capital…"

"Of course! I see your point now!" The king declared proudly to his son. "If you marry a lone heir, like that of Princess Clio of Corinthia, you'll be king!" He stood up from his chair to give a pat on his son's back. "We'll have two kingdoms then!" He added joyously, like the thought was originally from his son and that it was his most brilliant idea.

"I don't want to be king…" Hugo nearly whispered his reply to his boisterous father. "I simply want to have company and wise advice to run the capital as duke."

"Don't want to be king?" His brother scoffed. "And here I was, thinking that you'd outdo me for once."

Oh Amber is sure getting more and more annoyed at her soon to be husband.

The king stopped in his stride, and gazed fully and carefully at his youngest son. "And who's hand do you wish to have?" He asked nicely enough, like he really wants to know.

Prince Hugo looked up at his brother, and then turned his head to look directly at Amber. It's now or never! He thought first before inhaling deeply. "Axel's future sister-in-law, Amber's sister, Princess Sofia of Enchancia…"

A thick silence ensued right after the prince's announcement, broken only by the sound of the king taking his seat again.

This is even a way bigger news! Amber thought to herself. Hugo's going to propose to Sofia? At least her sister can say no, (since her marriage had already sealed the peace treaty between the two kingdoms), and shatter Hugo's huge ego.

"I cannot, and will not, help you with that…" The king replied, and then continued with his supper.

"But dad!" Hugo started to protest.

The king stared at him with none of all the affection he held earlier. "None is to be gained by marrying another one of their princesses."

"I don't care!" The prince retaliated.

"But we do." The elder prince answered with finality. "We have Enchancia's wealth already with _**my**_ queen." He reasoned proudly. "Your choice again just shows how immature you still are."

Hugo stood up seething. He stomped his feet and pulled at his hair in frustration. "I am going to ask her hand from King Roland II and Prince James whether you help me or not!" He shouted before leaving the grand hall.

"Asking for the hand of a non-princess princess, he could as well marry any village girl and the kingdom will still have the same benefit." Prince Axel uttered.

The king nodded, as well as everyone around the table.

Except Princess Amber who stood up slowly with all the grace she could muster despite her being thoroughly annoyed at the moment. "May I be excused?" She asked politely. "It is a lovely meal but I should be heading home before it gets too dark."

"Of course Princess…" The king nodded with a smile.

Prince Axel stood up hurriedly and went to her side of the table. He extended out an elbow to escort his soon to be wife.

Amber accepted it and they walked in silence towards the front entrance of the castle. Times like this, when Axel is being a gentleman and showering her attention, not boasting about his achievements and simply keeping his mouth shut, Amber has no reason to resent her upcoming marriage. She sometimes looks forward to it even, because Axel is everything 'bigger and better'. He is a lavish giver and when he fawns on you, you'll really feel special.

But she simply cannot do that right now after he had just insulted her sister. She's grumpy. And if only she weren't engaged to this man, she would have socked his face with her elbow the moment he approached. Why is this stupid hallway so long anyway? She asked cranky in her mind.

"Are you okay?" He asked very gently. One more thing that Amber admires in him, Axel is gentle to her, and only to her.

Maybe he really likes me after all, she thought and shrugged. "I'm fine." She answered mechanically. "Thank you." She added for good measure.

"If you say so…" He replied, sounding defeated?

Amber looked at the prince beside her. She never thought she'd hear that tone coming from him!

She turned her attention back at the hallway. Oh good, they're near the gates already; she can see her coach waiting for her from their position.

A few more steps and then she felt Prince Axel straighten his elbow. "Take care my queen." He whispered into her ear before giving her a parting kiss on the cheek.

He helped her get up the coach and waited for her to get settled.

"Good night!" He shouted, while waving at the retreating carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you very much to all your wonderful reviews and messages of appreciation. Thanks also to all who are following this and added them to their favorites list. It feels real good.

And I'd give a round of applause to anyone who could tell me which country really has the law that Sofia mentioned here. hehehe! (yeah, it's a real law. Can you imagine that?)

I don't own Sofia the First.

.

.

**BUTTERFLY**

* * *

"Ah weekend!" Princess Sofia stretched and spread her arms wide in front of the huge glass windows overlooking the moat outside the castle and took in a healthy lungful of air. She feels so excited since she knows that Amber and James will be spending their day at the castle. Finally! She thought excitedly with a nearly permanent wide smile plastered on her face.

Until, when she looked down, and saw the two velvet and fluffy pillows that her best friend used to always sleep at. It has been two years since Clover passed away; and yet, there's still a tugging at her heart whenever she sees her old rabbit's quarters. It cannot be helped though, magical kingdom or not, household rabbits have a maximum life span of eight to twelve years only. At least, she reasoned, before her friends left her, they've already made her feel ready for life at the palace.

She heard a so familiar knocking on the door and she rushed to get it.

"Amber!" She greeted and gave her step sister a warm hug and a smile. "I missed you so much!" She gushed while pulling her sister inside.

This has been their ritual ever since Amber's engagement. The soon to be queen would go to her step sister's quarters every weekend break and spend all morning chatting and gossiping about people and stuff around them. Sofia would update Amber about people at school and events at the palace; while Amber on the other hand, would tell Sofia everything about her new kingdom and (if there's any) improvements between her and her fiancé. One could easily see that the two princesses had grown fonder and fonder of each other as the years passed. More than being step sisters, they're really now the best of friends.

Of course, they both still are great friends with Ruby and Jade; but they cannot deny the fact that the two of them have a different world now. They're no longer kids that could just play around and spend lots of money on parties. They don't attend 'social gatherings' anymore; it's now called 'external relations' where grandeur doesn't matter as much as the reason for the get-together.

"Oh Sofia! I have lots to tell you!" Amber said excitedly also, matching her sister's enthusiasm, while taking her seat at the quaint tea table where a small breakfast was already waiting for the two of them. "You're not going to believe it!"

Sofia followed her sister's lead, she took the other matching chair of the table. "If it's another of Albuquerque's weird laws, I don't want to hear it." She laughed, remembering the week ago. "Ehemm… Ehemm…" She cleared her throat to make her voice sound lower and fuller. "Biting someone is assault; but biting someone with false teeth is aggravated assault." The princess declared sounding like their palace herald.

Amber giggled with her sister's jesting. "You really can't get over that, can you?" She asked even if she's having a hard time containing her mirth while pouring the two of them tea.

Her sister shook her head while still laughing.

"But no, what I'm going to tell you doesn't even concern Albuquerque as much as it concerns you!" The blonde followed.

"Me? What do I have to do with either you and Prince Axel 'accidentally kissing' again or…" Sofia litanies but was unable to finish since Amber cut her off.

"Will you stop that?!" She nearly shouted, but dropped her voice with her next line. "You caught us once, and it's not like what you think…" Amber reasoned with her voice slightly shaking.

"Amber?" Sofia stood up to touch her sister on the shoulder, showing that she is concerned, whatever it is.

The elder of the two took a huge breath before looking up at her younger sibling. "One life lesson I could pass on to you is that a princess is like a butterfly."

Sofia's eyebrows met each other. "Because they are fragile and beautiful?" she asked confused. One minute they're laughing and teasing each other, and then the next, Amber's blabbing out words of wisdom. It just doesn't make sense! Not that Amber rarely makes sense, she was thinking; but these weekend chats were usually just about sibling bonding and fun!

"Have you ever been kissed _thoroughly_ by a guy?" Amber suddenly asked Sofia, to begin her explanation.

"Well…" The brunette suddenly blushed madly, remembering what happened earlier that week with her sister's question. Looking back now, she and James were an intent and a clothing layer away from… Oh my goodness! Sofia turned a brighter shade of red that would put their heavy draperies' color to shame.

Princess Amber blinked. Again. What? She stared hard at her blushing sister. And here she was, thinking that her darling sister was as innocent as ever! "I'll take that as a yes." She voiced out her sister's supposed answer with a smirk. "You've got to tell me with whom!"

Sofia shook her head hard while her mouth was clamped shut.

"Fine… Anyway… As I was saying…" The blonde princess started again. "A caterpillar is allowed to eat and eat and be selfish. All it is required to do is grow. It grows by shedding off several times their skin because it doesn't expand. Until it stops growing, and then it'll be cocooned so that it'd stop being a caterpillar. Within the cocoon, everything about the caterpillar changes; tissue, limbs and organs undergo a metamorphosis just so it could become a butterfly."

The brunette nodded, showing that she could still follow.

"Once a butterfly learns how to fly, just within a few hours, it is expected to mate, to reproduce and to continue the cycle." Amber finished sadly. "Me and Axel may not be in-love with each other; but we have to try. If physical connection would improve our relationship, then we'll also try that. After all, I have been cocooned so I could become queen. Now I am a full grown butterfly, an heir is expected from me."

"Oh Amber…" Sofia wrapped her arms around her sibling. "That may be true, but remember, butterflies are not only adored and good to look at; they're also crucial in the production of food and essential in the over-all balance of the eco-system."

Amber nodded. "I guess you're also right… You always are…"

After a while, when she felt that her sister's settled already, she let go and took her seat once more. "So you were saying about something in Albuquerque that's concerning me?" She asked.

Just then, they heard a knock followed so shortly by the door opening.

"Hey Amber! Hugo's here." James announced stepping inside his step sister's room, being followed by the prince whose name he had just announced. "He's looking for his sister-in-law." He smirked, knowing that that's one of the reasons her sister doesn't appreciate being queen of Albuquerque.

"James!" Sofia was surprised by him barging in like that.

"Hugo!" Amber was dazed. He sure is not taking his time, she was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Still don't own Sofia the First. Sofia may not act like herself in this chapter; but hey, isn't everyone else also when they're in-love? (yeah, yeah, cliche...)

Anyway, enjoy. And please leave a review too.

.

.

**STRAWBERRIES**

* * *

"What do you want Hugo?!" Amber demanded, once she was sure that she had pulled him far enough from her sister's quarters.

Hugo flexed his wrist that Amber had pulled at. It's still working fine! He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's not the way to greet a visiting family." He leered. He just sometimes can't help himself. He just has to get to Amber's nerves even if his original intent in going out of his kingdom, way early for him in the morning, was to ask for her help.

Of course, sometimes, it's not only Amber that gets mad at him; it earned him a few good fist fights at school too! Once his classmates realized that they'll be kings for sure while Hugo only has a slim chance, a lot of them princes stood up to him; (James one of the not so few). However, being a royal pain in the you-know-what to others has already become his defensive mechanism. Hasn't it always been? He sometimes asks himself. He was raised knowing that he'll never amount to anything greater than his brother. Adding insult to the injury, Axel just happened to need to _**have**_ his first ever crush! The very royal, very blonde and very angry (at the moment) princess of Enchancia… Not that his feelings ever progressed, since he knew the very instant that the other princess of Enchancia smiled sincerely at him before Royal Prep's first ever Flying Crown, that his heart was captured again by this flourishing and extremely affluent territory.

Amber stomped her feet. "I know why you're here!" She screeched. "And before you can ask me, NO, I am NOT going to help you, if it's the last thing I do!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her back on him.

She really wanted to walk away and just continue her bonding day with her siblings, but his silence bothered her. Against her will, she turned around after several minutes of pure silence between them.

"I knew you'd come around!" He smirked, which was a bad move.

Amber almost growled, the most growl that a soon to be queen is allowed anyway, before turning around again and took her first few steps.

"Wait!" He hurriedly ran after her. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Hugo saying he was sorry was enough to make Amber stop; not because she's touched emotionally, but because it is such a big word coming from him!

He took his opportunity anyway. "Look, you heard everything I said last night. And I am serious. I am going to ask for your sister's hand with or without my family's blessing."

"And what's that got to do with me?" Amber raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sofia follows you!" He explained, exasperated. He was never good at voicing out his emotions; but now, he knows he has to start before Enchancia marries off to another king-to-be the love of his life. "You influence her in a lot of ways! If you want _**her**_ party grand, she'll make it grand. If you tell her that _**her**_ pet is not good enough, then she'll really think that it's not also good enough!"

He started pacing to and fro in front of her. "I know that I have very little chance of making her say yes without your help. I know that I won't be able to convince your father also because this kingdom and _**our**_ kingdom have nothing to gain with our union. But…" He stressed the word, just so she would, in some way, feel that she has to side with him somehow because Albuquerque's _her_ kingdom now.

However, Amber cut him off. "Why on earth would I help you?" She asked, not even affected by his message between his lines.

He waved a hand heavily in front of his face, like when shooing away an annoying fly. He decided to just spit out his proposition right there and then. "If you help me now, I promise to live not at the duke's palace but at the king's castle. That way, you will always have company and your sister's familiar presence. I will also, always vote in favor of your decisions in anything, no matter what; since I am also a king's son, my vote plus your vote can overturn even Axel's declarations; making you the most powerful person in our land!"

Prince Hugo stopped pacing and awaited her answer.

Stupid man, she scoffed. "Sorry, wrong answer!" She replied before hastening her steps and leaving him.

Hugo was stunned. Did Amber just said 'no' to more power and influence? He shook his head a bit. Tskk… Tskk… He should have known; it wasn't only him that Sofia had changed. Of course, those that are immediately around her would be affected the most. If only Amber was the same annoyingly selfish (but extremely adorable, nonetheless) kid he had known fifteen years ago…

"Wait!" He shouted after her, coming to his senses.

.

.

* * *

0000000

"Uh-oh! Looks like someone's not gonna be the fairest in the land anymore!"

James can still remember the very first sentence he uttered about Sofia. He was just eight then, and was merely teasing Amber, but he would still agree to his description of her step sister eleven years after first meeting her. She really is the fairest in the land, inside and out; (not that he'd voice that out loud within 20 meters radius of Amber).

He was thinking this as he was semi-lying down on one of the plush sofas of her receiving area adjacent to her room, somewhat observing her. He is trying to be comfortable, while she, on the other hand, is being extremely quiet and rigid. He could just take a good guess at why: it's just him and her again, near her room this time; after Amber pulled Hugo somewhere out in the palace. His twin was ballistic when she saw him bring a man, who isn't family, inside her sister's room. Knowing his sister, she'd give a tongue lashing to Hugo, (stepping inside Sofia's room or not), because any excuse to be angry at Hugo is a good enough reason for Amber.

"How are you Sof?" The prince decided to break the silence with a question.

Her only answer was a shrug.

He inhaled then exhaled. Even if he is very much allowed in her life, he knew that he has to tread carefully. "Did you know that strawberries are not really the seed of the strawberry plant?" He asked her, trying to coax her into saying something.

She finally looked at him directly. Yes, he knows her weakness for knowledge and information, and he's playing that card real well. "Really?" She asked back, curious.

He straightened in his seat. "Yes, the fleshy part is not from the plant's ovaries but is actually the vessel that holds the ovaries. The ovaries are in fact the ones outside the fruit which contains each a seed." He explained.

"Uhmm… Okay…" She nodded, her mind wandering off to everywhere.

He stood up and transferred to the couch she was sitting at. "I told you that because a strawberry doesn't have to be the seed of the plant to become it's most aromatic, sweet, distinct and functional asset. It actually holds the useless seeds together if someone actually knows."

The crowned prince of Enchancia smiled. He knows that the princess is far from dumb; and thus, must have perfectly understood what he said.

"Thanks James… That's the nicest praise I've ever received as a princess." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome Sofia…" That's a good sign, he thought, she's talking, so she must not be mad at him because of _**that**_ night.

But an uncomfortable silence surrounded them once more. Instead of breaking it, James decided to wait on her this time.

"James…" She said very slowly. "We have to talk…"

He nodded understanding. "If you felt like I have violated you, or stepped out of line, then I'm saying sorry. I would even back-off if you want me to; but please don't ask that from me. I could settle to being your brother and best buddy again and let you live your life; not ever mentioning what we did…"

He was apologizing, but at the same time, he's also begging her to not push him away.

"Are we even allowed to feel this way?" She asked, sounding scared.

For the very first time in his life, he saw his step sister anxious and without a solution. Why must he be the one to bring this turmoil to her? He thought. It was a sad and a happy fact; sad because he is troubling her; but happy, because it means that if it is allowed, she would.

James drew nearer to Sofia and then wrapped his arms around her shoulder to pull her closer and to comfort her. He perfectly understands her confusion, for he feels it too. "I will ask dad about it…" He said soothing; but instead of making her trust him, it only made tears fall from her eyes.

"Without revealing so much… I promise I'll be tactful…" He assured her. After all, if it is taboo, then there's no use informing their sovereign father about their predicament.

"What if… If we… what we… was something wrong?" She asked in between sobs.

"We don't know that yet…" He said, wiping away her tears. He held her chin so that she'd look at him. "Now smile for me, okay? Or it'll be me that Amber will give a tongue lashing next."

She had to smile with that. Yup, Amber's pretty protective of her siblings; and he had phrased it so correctly. "Thanks James…"

Sofia didn't know what made her do it; maybe the way their faces are arranged, or maybe the way he was holding her chin, or maybe they're sitting way too close, or maybe all of the above; but she kissed him on his lips. Not thoroughly, but not just a peck also.

The bang of her door opening so suddenly made both of them jump and land on their feet with their faces pasted with guilty looks.

"Sofia! You just have to tell Hugo that…" Amber was yapping, until she noticed that her twin and her sister were standing stiff as a board in front of her. "James, what are you still doing here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I… uh…" He stuttered, sweating a bit. They almost got caught there! "wanted to ask the two of you to eat breakfast with me and mom and dad downstairs…" Good! You were able to come up with a believable excuse, he commended himself mentally.

"Sofia?" Amber turned her attention towards her.

"What?!" Sofia asked, still on edge.

Amber was taken aback. Sofia was never the one to not pay attention. "Do you want to eat downstairs instead? Since Hugo shattered our tea morning anyway."

"Oh…" Sofia sighed. She was already formulating a thousand excuses in her head if Amber asked what she and James were doing. "Yes, yes…"

The trio exited the door and trudged along the hallway that'd take them to their dining hall.

"You're a bit jumpy today…" Amber whispered to her sister. "I wonder why…" She smirked before leading their procession.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Nope, still don't own StF. Thank you very much to all of you reading this. Please review, as always.

AND, wait for it, pampampam! Congratulations to PurpleBolt for the correct answer of Louisiana. hehehe!

.

.

**NECESSITY**

* * *

"Ow! You two are amazing! You're our heroes!" Amber gushed excitedly.

"He takes after his big bro!" Axel replied proudly with a thump on his brother's back.

That was ten years ago; when Axel was still trying his best to get the blonde princess's attention. It was to no avail though, she has her eyes only on her sister then; celebrating and cheering her on their school's victory. Hugo praising the other princess didn't help his cause also.

Now however, Amber is like the wine in his glass; he could make it flow in whatever direction he wants; he could even let it spill over his goblet if he wants to. But a breakup would mean broken treaties, supply and demand inequality, and even war; so who would want that? Then again, even if he's too proud of himself to admit it, he loves his soon to be queen. He had set his eyes on her, more than ten years ago. She was his first and only love, not that he'd admit that to anyone, (not even to her).

"Pour me another…" He ordered absentmindedly to a servant while he stares at the food on his plate.

And as the heir to the throne of the kingdom with the most powerful military, the beautiful princess of his dreams is finally his, he thought. Just a month more and then, they'll be the new king and queen of Albuquerque. He smirked at himself. Yes, he did get everything he wanted in his life. That is, except for _her_ affection.

Prince Axel took a bite of his steak. "Where's Hugo?" He asked to no one in particular since he was used to seeing his brother every single morning.

"Took a flying carriage earlier today, your highness…" A servant answered him.

He shook his head, what a way of saying they don't know! On the other hand…

A gleam of excitement passed his eyes. If he would help Hugo win Amber's sister, maybe it'd put him in Amber's good books!

On second thought… The excitement faded away as he remembered his soon to be wife's temper around Hugo. My poor baby brother, he thought; better leave him to himself again!

.

0000000

* * *

"Good morning daddy!" Amber greeted as soon as she entered the hall.

"Good morning mom!" James followed while pulling a seat for his two sisters.

With the entry to the dining hall of the three young royals, Baileywick promptly exited to the direction of the kitchen. Probably barked orders after orders, since as soon as the three were seated; plates were placed in front of them.

"Oh, it's good of you three to join us!" Queen Miranda said, smiling.

"Amber, your mom and I just saw a royal coach of Albuquerque fly pass. Prince Axel was here?" King Roland inquired in passing.

Amber shook her head. "No, just Hugo…" She answered, rolling her eyes. "He just wants me to help him in asking Sofia's hand from you and James."

She had told the story before anyone asks, unaware of the effect it has on all the people around her.

Shock registered on all of their faces; although for different reasons.

"What?" Amber inquired when she finally realized that everyone around her had dropped their spoons and were all looking at her.

"Isn't…" Their mother was the first to break from the Amber-induced stupor. "Isn't Sofia too young for marriage?" She asked, turning her head slowly to her husband. When Axel asked for Amber's hand, and they all had to say yes even if they all had wanted to say no, they all felt powerless; the queen especially. She was their mother! And she can't protect them… So another prince asking another daughter is shaking her up inside.

King Roland gave a quick glance to Sofia before facing his wife. "No… Not really… It's legal…" He stammered, trying to find his words. "But…" His eyebrows met and a frown graced his face. "Why?" He looked at Amber. "There's nothing to gain anymore…" His face morphed to that of compunction. "I shouldn't even have said yes the first time…"

"Ow daddy…" Amber stood up to give her father a hug from behind. "It's okay now. He's treating me okay. You just did what any king would have done given the circumstances." She reassured before taking her seat again.

"But what dad said is true!" James spoke up as soon as his twin took her seat. "Albuquerque shouldn't bully us into giving our princesses to them!" He was shaking, and his voice was a pitch higher than his normal voice. "I won't allow it! They have you already! I can't let them have Sofia!"

Everyone was now looking at James instead of Amber. He was ranting. And to say that he was angry was an understatement.

"I would not give my blessing! Not to Hugo! Not to anyone from Albuquerque! She's mine! In Enchancia! She belongs in Enchancia!" He continued.

Amber blinked. That's an overreaction, she thought.

Sofia on the other hand is wide-eyed. If James is not careful… I hope dad and mom didn't catch what he said! She was panicking inside.

"Calm down James." His twin chided. "I didn't say that Albuquerque was asking for Sofia's hand. The king has nothing to do with it. What I said was, _**Hugo**_ is asking for Sofia's hand. She can say no, herself!" Amber gave a wink to her step sister. "And you would say no for me, won't you?" She asked grinning, like it's a big payback.

The brunette turned. "Huh?" She asked confused.

Amber rolled her eyes once more. "Sofia! What has gotten into you? I asked you to say _**no**_ to Hugo's proposal!"

"Ow that… Yeah sure…" Sofia nodded; her eyes on her step brother who was breathing heavily still.

"Unless of course, if you like him." Amber said it, like it was bitter on her tongue.

James looked up at Sofia inquiringly.

"Of course not!" She answered quickly.

King Roland watched the exchange with great interest. "James, would you come with me please?" He asked, standing up and going to the direction of the library. "Excuse us ladies, but we will be back." He assured to his family, but to his wife primarily.

"Don't worry mom, we can say _**no**_ this time around." King Roland and Prince James overheard Princess Amber assuring Queen Miranda.

.

.

0000000

* * *

"Dad, you can't let them have Sofia!" James whined as soon as his father had locked the heavy library's door.

The king paced around the room while holding his chin with his palm; a clear indication that he's thinking. "If you would give it thought James, it has plus sides too. For one, your sisters can look after each other." He reasoned.

"But dad…" He sighed dejectedly. "Remember when you made me king for a day?" He asked and continued with a nod from his father. "Nothing would have been done right then, if it were not for Sofia. She just sugar-coated the day's event to you, but it was my fault the giant woke up in the first place. She solved every little problem of the kingdom, and she was just eight then."

"James…" The king sat down beside his son. "That may be true, but we can't keep your sisters from being away at some point. Sooner or later, other princes would eventually ask for your sister's hand. Emperor Quon's son for example; I know the emperor would just love to have any of your sisters for a daughter-in-law."

"Then give them Amber!" The prince quickly retaliated.

"You know very well we can't break Amber's engagement. Besides, that's not the point. You are much more capable of running this kingdom than you give yourself credit for." His father replied, coaxing his son.

James breathed in and out to calm himself. "It just feels wrong… I feel so strongly about Sofia belonging in Enchancia." He looked up at his father, his voice leveled down already. "Please don't be mad at me dad; but, even if I have to give up the throne to her, just so she won't leave and have a valid reason to stay, I'd pass up on the crown."

With that, he stood up and left his stunned father on the couch.

King Roland shook his head. "Like father, like son…" He muttered to the closed door.

.

.

0000000

* * *

"Hey! Anyone up for some out of town picnic?" James called as he entered the dining hall again. "Such a fine day to just let it go to waste…"

The two princesses were surprised with James's uplifted mood.

"Sure… Why not?" Amber spoke first. After all, she does want to spend the whole day with her siblings.

"That'd be fun!" Sofia gushed excitedly. Finally, the three of them can be like before; no marriages to consider and no territories to rule. "June Berry island?" She suggested.

"Baileywick, prepare a basket for us. And inform Lucinda." The soon to be king ordered and the castle steward hastened to obey.

Ever since Cedric retired from being the royal sorcerer, Lucinda took his place after being his apprentice for several years. With that job, she was able to put her magic into good use.

"Might be wise to take her in case some witch appears…" Prince James kidded.

"You just want her to rebuild the cake like before." Sofia answered.

"Which is really handy." Amber seconded.

The three of them laughed. Their day went on with fun and bonding on their minds; temporarily forgetting their cares inside the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry that it took me a while to update, I just had been so busy and tired all week, my brain went dead. Anyway, everything will get exciting after this chapter.

Thanks all again for following, commenting, putting this on your favorite lists and for the messages.

I still don't own Sofia the First, so on with the story:

.

**FINALITY**

* * *

"So, five hundred foot soldiers and fifty on the high grounds to guard inside and around the basilica; is that enough?" The High King of Albuquerque asked everyone around the table.

Maps of every desert, every plane and every city surrounding the Grandest Church of the kingdom; including plans of every highway, sewer lines and nearby structures; lay scattered all over the long table. Seating around it are high ranking military advisers and the complete royal family of the two kingdoms.

"Yes, yes, that would be enough." King Roland II agreed tiredly.

"I don't think so, father." Prince James, on the other hand, opposed. He stood up, pulled one map and thrust a finger at an entry point of Albuquerque's capital city. "This side of your kingdom is facing the great desert. Prince Zandar of Tangu believes that this is where their rebels and thieves had been lurking and amassing in numbers. They have lost many lives because of this unrest in the desert planes."

A highly decorated military officer of Albuquerque stood up to look at the map the prince was pointing at. "That, your highness,…" He paused to scowl. "Is a mere two pedestrian walkway gate… Surely, you are not implying that an assault that can overcome five hundred and fifty of our well-trained men will be entering two by two until they can converge and reach numbers to match our own?" He finished taunting and the other military officers didn't bother to hide their laughter. "The ceremony would have been over by the time they even reach three hundred."

"You still have much to learn young prince." The future father-in-law of his twin jeered. "You don't have to worry yourself about bandits and rebels and thieves. We have the highest walls in all of the known world and the best soldiers too. Your princess twin is safe with us." He assured.

"But…" Prince James started, but his own father cut him off.

"Alright your High King, now that the security precautions are discussed; we move on to the next topic: the treaties to take effect right after our children's union." King Roland butted in, just so the assembly will get a move on. They have been discussing, arguing and changing the proposed security plans for more than three hours already.

A herald unrolled a parchment with the visiting king's suggestion. "The present kings; the heirs to the thrones, Prince Axel and Prince James; to their generations to come, shall not and will not, in any form or manner attack or subdue or connive with another kingdom to attack or subdue each other's territories." He announced and then looked at the two kings expectantly.

The two kings and the two kings-to-be all took a quill each and signed.

The herald unrolled another parchment right after the signing of the first. "Enchancia on their part, shall not in any form or manner, withdraw or withheld provisions to Albuquerque unless in times of dire production like drought, wars with other kingdoms, and seasonal changes affecting supplies directly. The reigning king should provide proof unless otherwise evidently seen that there really is a shortage in his kingdom." He paused to let his listeners absorb first his lines. When he deemed that he was understood already, he continued. "Albuquerque on their part, shall not in any form or manner, withdraw or withheld armed help to Enchancia whether it be wars with other kingdoms or rebellions from inside and outside its territories…"

On and on the treaty signing continued, until the time spent that day to talking was too much already for the royalties to bear. Everything was settled, but not everyone was happy.

A blonde king-to-be specifically…

"James…" Sofia reached out for his hand to give it a squeeze while they were walking towards their carriage.

The prince gifted her a small smile after a sigh. "I don't know Sofia… Something doesn't feel right to me." They talked in low tones so as not to be overheard. "I trust Zandar's warning more than those knights. This is the grandest union of the known world, imagine the most powerful kingdom and the most affluent kingdom uniting, and what easier way to attack all the sovereigns than at the Basilica?"

"If it would make you feel any better, I am right beside Amber the whole ceremony; except of course when she receives her crown; but I promise to protect her with my life." The brunette assured.

"Even if you didn't promise that, you would have done that for any of us anyway…" James smiled genuinely this time. "Just tell Lucinda to keep an eye on our sister alright? Who knows, she might be handy?"

With that, they reached their family waiting for them at their carriage. James extended out a hand to help Sofia get in.

.

.

0000000

* * *

"Oh Sofia, this is wonderful!" Amber gushed out and hugged her step sister, as soon as she removed her blindfold. "Thank you!"

The younger princess led her to the 'secret garden' where they had their school tea before. Upon opening her eyes, Amber saw a group of princesses waiting for the two of them and a small feast is already set-up.

"It's a bridal shower, so I hope you understand why I didn't make the party grand." Sofia explained sheepishly.

Amber laughed with the explanation given. "Yes, that makes sense; don't want more than twenty kingdoms mocking me."

"I could start the teasing if you want." The brunette volunteered.

"Oh shut up!" Amber rolled her eyes but she was laughing as Hildegard pulled her to sit down on the blanket near the table full of gifts.

"Wow… what are all these?" The blonde asked.

"Gifts?" Princess Clio answered the obvious.

Once the soon to be queen reached the table of gifts, all the other princesses converged around it too.

"Here's from me." Princess Maya said while lifting a box and giving it to Amber, "Leena said that that'll be very, very, useful."

There was anxious laughter as the blonde reached for it and begun tearing the ribbons binding it.

"Oh my…" Everyone let out a giggle while Amber lifted the tiny piece of clothing. "How is this worn anyway?" She asked incredulous.

"How would we know? All of us here are still yet to be wed." Princess Maya shrugged, although she's quite sure that everyone present knows what it is anyway.

"Mine next, mine next." Princess Jun volunteered and handed Amber an aromatic box.

The princess sniffed it first before opening the package fully. "What is this?" She asked, lifting up a tea bag and appreciating its sweet and earthy aroma.

"A very rare and very expensive tea concoction containing aged Ambergris, Ginkgo Biloba seeds, Ginseng, and a very small amount of powdered Spanish fly." The emperor's daughter listed the ingredients proudly. "But please do tell Prince Axel to not take too much, large doses can cause side effects." She cautioned.

"Ohhkay…" Amber put the package of tea down, blushing furiously. "Didn't any of you bring a gift that is not related to, you know, well, to _that_?" She inquired, hoping deep in her heart for a tiara, just for a change.

"I did…" Only Sofia spoke up. She pulled a package from beneath the pile and sat beside her sister. "Here, open it."

Amber did as what she was told; and as the ornate box was revealed, she knew she got her wish: a new tiara. She opened the wooden container and her eyes were dazzled by the most beautiful tiara she had ever seen. Coming from the princess that owned hundreds of them, it is really saying something if one could dazzle her still.

Sofia lifted it up carefully and with the other, removed the one that her sister is currently wearing. "I know how much you love wearing these. This may be the last that you could wear before they'll all be replaced by a single boring and heavy crown this coming weekend, so I wanted you to have the best for last." She was saying while she placed the jewelry on her step sister's head.

Tears spilled from Amber's eyes and she threw herself at Sofia. "What am I going to do without you?" She asked, in between sobs.

"I dunno, be a queen, I guess?" Sofia answered, trying to lighten up the mood.

But she was sorely mistaken. As soon as she said it, Amber even cried harder on her shoulder; for at that moment, the blonde realized just how much she relied on her sister for the past eleven years. How is she going to rule a kingdom when it's her sister ironing out her mistakes? How is she going to be a good queen when it's her sister who keeps her 'good'? How is she going to survive without Sofia and James? That is the biggest question in her mind. She was never without James or Sofia.

And as always, Sofia understood her perfectly. "Ssshhh… Hush…" She cooed. "You're far better than you deem yourself to be. You're beautiful and kind and a leader and you have a good head on your shoulders".


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE**

* * *

"You look beautiful…" King Roland II can't help the tears that spilled from his eyes. He stepped closer to his daughter and enveloped her into a hug.

"Daddy…" Amber hugged him tight also, clinging to him like a child. "You're ruining my mascara…" She half-heartedly protested, since her tears came in buckets now.

After some minutes of hugging, the father-daughter tandem pulled apart.

"You will inform me if you're not treated with respect there, okay?"

"Yes, daddy…"

"You will inform James in the future, if I'm not the king anymore, okay?"

"Yes, daddy…"

"You will inform me if _that_ prince laid a single finger to hurt you, okay?"

"Yes, daddy…"

"You will inform me if…" The king was listing possibilities on and on but the princess cut him off.

"I will be alright father." She said with authority. "But if I'm not, and it's because of _them_, they better prepare themselves for James & Sofia's wrath; because those two will know, and we will always look after each other."

The father of the bride nodded satisfied. "I better get your handmaid; I did ruin your make-up." He smiled before getting out to check on everyone else.

As soon as her father exited her dressing room, Amber turned her swiveling chair around to face the mirror. "I will be alright, I will be alright…" She repeated over and over her mantra until her handmaid appeared.

.

.

0000000

* * *

"I didn't know you could pull-off mellow green real well…" James complimented his step sister when she approached. "I thought the only color you wear is purple." He added kidding while she sat beside him on a bench outside the huge church.

"I don't have a choice, you see?" Sofia gestured at his matching suit. Even his scabbard was encrusted with jade for the occasion. "I was conned by my siblings to wear something different today."

He laughed at her answer, the Enchancian colors of authority hanging on him, shaking. "Oh Sofia…" He was saying and then looked around. "So… Do you want a wedding as big as this?" He asked in a whisper, eyeing the flying coaches that have started arriving and the guards scattered all over.

She shrugged. "You know me… So, what do you think?" Sofia grinned and whispered back.

"Hmmm… Let me see…" He stood up in front of her and then paced a little as if thinking. "You probably prefer a small chapel, right beside a pond of Koi fishes, purple motif, lots of butterflies, but a gown with a long train like that of Amber's… Am I right so far?" James looked down.

"Uhuh…" She nodded. "Right so far, and?"

James then stooped down so he could whisper in her ear real close. "Me, waiting for you at the altar while mom and dad walks beside you down the aisle…"

"James…" She blushed with his description, because she could imagine it vividly. "Dad can't walk anyone on your wedding… He'd be up there, waiting to transfer his kingship to you."

"_Our_ wedding…" He corrected her.

They were so engrossed with their talk that they didn't notice someone approach.

"Prince James, may I have Princess Sofia now?" Prince Hugo asked, sounding more like a command than requesting permission.

James turned his head around before straightening himself. "Prince Hugo…" He said the name with as much annoyance as he could. "Of course…"

"But just this once…" He added in a murmur.

He had to agree because Hugo is the best man, while Sofia is the maid of honor. The ceremony must be starting since the guests are busy people.

Prince Hugo offered his elbow to Princess Sofia and she took it. The three of them then proceeded to the cathedral where the procession was already set-up, except for the three of them.

.

.

0000000

* * *

"I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.

With my whole being, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.

I promise to be faithful and supportive. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my husband—my king and my life, today and always." Amber said her vow while placing the ring on Axel's finger.

"I have chosen you, the moment I laid my eyes on you. You are the only woman I adored and the only woman I ever will.

With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, to advise me, to steer me, to share responsibilities and accomplishments together.

I swear to protect you and our future family and to defend your honor and theirs. I promise to provide and be the pillar of our family first before my country. In victory and in crisis, in times of harvest and drought, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, you are my wife-my queen." After placing Amber's ring, Axel led his wife to where his father was.

The Bishop of Albuquerque followed the couple and stood beside the king. "You are first and foremost husband and wife that's why the matrimony is always first before the coronation." With that, he turned now to face the king. "I present to you, your majesty, Prince Axel and his wife, Princess Amber, joined in matrimony, following all applicable laws of the High Kingdom of Albuquerque."

Axel's father stood up from his throne and drew out his sword. A palace aid entered, carrying a velvet pillow with a crown lying on top.

The newlywed couple kneeled before the king and bowed their heads.

"I could not ask for a better heir; nor could I ask for a better wife for my son." The High King of Albuquerque could almost, just almost, be seen with tears in his eyes, while saying this proudly.

Prince Hugo could only scoff. Yeah, yeah, the great saint Axel! He was scowling deep inside.

His father however, was ecstatic and oblivious to how his second son was feeling. He removed his crown and transferred it to Axel's head. A palace aid approached and helped him remove the trappings on his body signifying his Albuquerqian sovereignty and they put it on Axel also.

He then placed the flat blade of the sword on top of his son's shoulder. "Prince Axel, the first born of the High King of Albuquerque, I now entrust to you our kingdom and our people. It is your birthright and your accountability. Rule as how you would want others to rule over you."

With that said and done, Axel stood up and his father lifted his sword and gave it to his son.

"Long live King Axel!" A herald shouted, and the crowd composing mainly of royalties and guards echoed the cry.

Now that the kingship was transferred to him, Axel then went in front of his wife who was still kneeling in front of him and his father. He got the crown from the velvet pillow and placed it on top of her head.

He afterwards placed the flat blade atop her shoulder as how his father had done to him. "Rise my equal, rule with me. You no longer will bow to anyone in this kingdom, for it is now also yours. Let it be written, let it be done, Princess Amber of Enchancia, you are rightfully chosen to be Queen of Albuquerque. Rule well."

King Axel then helped his wife stand up and presented her to the crowd.

"Long live Queen Amber!" The herald once more shouted, and the crowd cheered even louder.

"Long live the new king and queen of Albuquerque!" It was announced.

But…

The ground shook, and silenced everyone that should have been rejoicing.

And several walls exploded altogether.

The feast has not even begun.

.

.

.

**A/N:** yep, cliffhanger. hehehe! but don't worry, I'll update real soon since I've started writing the next chapter already. And btw, the James-Sofia ship is not impossible. If one would look into it, _Sofia the First_ means that Sofia gets to rule Enchancia. But how could she? James is the clear heir, you would see it even in his everyday suit. He's the one having a pin. Now, if one would look closely at the Flying Crown episode, Axel has a medallion of some sort. Therefore, the ones that are to rule are marked with something. So how does Sofia end up getting the crown? Yep, James. Just my point of view though, since some ships are really impossible and doesn't make sense.


	8. Chapter 8

**SAVIOR**

* * *

There was instant panic and screams from everyone.

The personal guards and knights scampered to protect the royalties they were sworn to defend with their lives.

They were strong and brave and…

Shuddering as the giants entered through the walls that had just recently shattered…

Lucinda hurried to stand in front of Queen Amber and King Axel. She was instructed by James earlier; her wand at the ready.

Which was brilliant, since vines and branches started to creep up along the walls and closed out the basilica and trapped all rulers of the known world inside.

Laughter was heard first; before a golden yellow dress, pointy hat and light brown cape appeared floating in mid-air.

"A bad fairy…" Lucinda uttered, ready to defend the king and queen of Albuquerque by order of the prince of Enchancia.

"A good witch…" Miss Nettle greeted back, revealing herself and looking at the champion of the new king and queen.

Lucinda however, grinned. "No, a royal sorceress…" She replied proudly, aiming her wand at the intruder but waiting for the other to make the first move.

"So who would we take first?" The fairy taunted and looked around.

Knights would jump in front of any king, queen, prince or princess that the fairy's eyes would settle at. "Hmmm… This isn't so fun." She frowned.

"Dispose of them!" She instructed to the giants, referring to the knights and guards.

Chaos reigned as soon as the giants reached down and grabbed the armed men like toy soldiers. They threw them away towards the solid pillars and floors of the church, knocking them unconscious, (if not dead).

Screams and shouts of panic filled the church.

The royalties tried to flee and scram but there's no escape.

"No!" Princess Sofia's voice was heard rising from everyone else's shouts. She can be seen kneeling beside a fallen knight and trying to rouse him up. "Sir Bartleby!" She shook him. "Please wake up!"

Her step-uncle stepped in front of Prince James when Miss Nettle's eyes passed by; because of this, he was among the first that the giants grabbed.

The fairy heard the all too familiar voice.

"Nice to see you Princess Sofia, especially the Amulet on your neck…"

Miss Nettle swooped down towards her, but was abruptly stopped by the sword that nearly sliced her cheek.

"You shall not touch her!" James spat, sword glittering and shield ready.

She raised her wand and sent a magic spell towards the prince.

It was however deflected by a magic shield that suddenly sprung in front of James. Lucinda was there within a second, ready to defend her kingdom's soon to be king.

"Okay then, your other sister perhaps?" The fairy signaled to a nearby giant, seeing that the other previous Enchancian princess was defenseless. It ran and aimed to grab the blonde queen.

Amber shrieked scared as something hard hit her and threw her rolling on the ground.

"Arrggghhhh!"

The queen looked up in horror as the giant grabbed at her savior.

King Axel was in obvious pain as the giant tried to squeeze the life out of him.

Amber panicked and looked around to get help; but almost all knights were already fallen.

She didn't know what made her do it; it was stupid really, since she's no Sofia and her gown is just so heavy. She picked up a sword near her and took a running leap and launched the sword at the giant's hand squeezing her husband to death.

The giant roared in pain and dropped Axel. It stomped its feet in anger and Amber pulled her unconscious husband away from harm.

"Please be alright…" She whispered to him, cradling him, hiding in the shadows.

"Lucinda, we need an escape!" Amber heard her brother order their royal sorceress who was dueling with the bad fairy.

She peeked out from her hiding spot and saw that James was running and was pulling Sofia away since the fairy was intent in getting to her.

A fire ball was released from the sorceress' wand and it burned down a hole on the vines-and-branches wall. It wasn't effective though, since before anyone could pass through, it was closed up again by the magical plant.

Prince Zandar zoomed by on his flying carpet and took advantage of his position to strike down as much adversary as he could with his dagger. He always struck true and saved several royalties that would have been squished to death.

Sofia saw this and an idea formed on her head. "Lucinda, the roof! Blow it up!" She shouted while running away.

James looked at her quizzically.

She started to explain. "There must be flying carpets and flying coaches outside." She paused while dodging another spell that Lucinda wasn't able to block. "Even if Nettle had killed all the guards outside, someone's bound to notice and call for help."

"Good plan." Her step brother agreed and pulled her towards himself and hid both of them behind a column. He left her there and ran towards where the fairy and sorceress were dueling. He jumped high and lunged at Nettle. Catching her unaware, he grabbed her and pulled her towards the ground. "Lucinda, now!" He ordered while trying to wrestle with the winged woman.

The sorceress needs no telling twice. She aimed her wand at the domed roof of the church and sent multiple sparks of red towards it. "Everyone cower and cover your heads!" She warned as the first of the debris began falling.

There was a loud crack, followed by the rest of the roof caving in. Moonlight streamed inside the dome followed so shortly by several flying carpets.

It was as if, the carpets have minds of its own and swooped in beside every royalty inside the basilica. Some of them things even attacked the giants by wrapping their heads and obscuring their sights.

Next came through the hole created by Lucinda were the flying coaches loaded with knights carrying spears and swords and bows and shields. Reinforcements to defend the monarchs were pouring in, so the tide looked to be favoring them at last.

Miss Nettle was furious; she kneed James and broke free from his grasp.

"You!" She aimed her wand at him and sent a death spell.

But someone grabbed the prince and took the hit for him by turning him around.

"Sofia!" Lucinda panicked and ran to her friend since she recognized the spell sent her way. She sent spell after spell after spell angrily at the bad fairy.

Miss Nettle was stunned with the fury of the sorceress that she decided she has to go. She can't block anymore all the spells being sent her way. The intruder to the wedding disappeared in a heap of smoke, leaving behind all the giants she brainwashed to fend off for themselves.

"Sofia?" James shook his step sister.

"How is she?" Lucinda approached, sounding very worried.

"I dunno…" He answered, since Sofia lost consciousness the moment the spell touched her back.

Lucinda reached in her neck to feel for pulse. It was there.

The sorceress breathed out the air she never knew she was holding. "She's alive, but we have to get her checked."

James got a nearby flying carpet and he and Lucinda placed Sofia atop it. He took one side and the sorceress the other, to keep the unconscious princess from falling off.

"She was protected by her amulet once more…" Lucinda was saying, holding her friend's hand while the three of them were flying fast towards their home castle.

"What do you mean?" James asked, holding her other hand, worried sick.

"That was a killing spell she blocked for you." The royal sorceress answered, looking far to the direction of their kingdom.

James pulled at his hair with his free hand. If Sofia was harmed, he'd combed thru every mountain, forest and sea to hunt Nettle and struck her down.

.

.

0000000

* * *

"Amber!" James called. He was happy and surprised to see his twin inside their castle's infirmary. He hugged her and she hugged him back; the two of them happy to see the other unharmed.

"James…" She was shaking and seeking comfort. "Axel's hurt… because of me…" She held on to her twin, seeking refuge; that is, until she spotted the one lying on the bed that James was guarding.

"Sofia! What happened to her?" Amber bent down to look at her step sister closer. She touched her arms and face to feel if there's any warmth in them.

"She…" James looked down. "saved me from a death spell…" He said slowly, realizing that Sofia swore earlier that day to protect Amber with her life, but it ended up that he was the one needing saving.

The blonde Albuquerqian queen hugged her brother tightly once more, but longer this time. "We will get through this. Together, the three of us, all of us will come out okay… Believe it… I want to believe it…"

They heard several hurried footsteps before the door of the infirmary banged open. It was Prince Hugo, his suit tattered and his face looking dirty. He was followed by King Roland and Queen Miranda and some palace guards.

"Amber!" He approached her fast upon spotting her, his voice sounding anguished. He reached out both hands and held her sister-in-law's shoulders. "Where is Axel?" He demanded.

The queen gulped with the way Hugo was looking at her. "He's… he's in…" She stuttered, a first for her. "He's in the next room. He's hurt Hugo…" She finally was able to voice it out.

"So he's in no capacity to make a decision?" Prince Hugo asked again.

"Hugo…" James reached out to remove the prince's hands on her sister, but the guy only held on more tightly. "Answer me!" His tone hitched.

"No, he's unconscious!" Amber finally found the courage to speak out and pushed his hands away herself. "What's the matter?" She asked, sounding more authoritative.

The prince collapsed to a sitting position on the floor. "Our father's dead, the castle destroyed, and the capital's burned down…"

.

.

**A/N:** Please review, as always. But do make the review with some bit of sense, okay? I am so glad that a lot of people really like this story. Thanks to you all. However,

**To sofiaisabitch: **yeah, you might be right! Cause she's got those big ears, cute tail, long jaw with sharp teeth, and she's covered in fur.

Wait, what do you mean wrong cartoon? You mean to tell me that Sofia is not actually a female canine and is not also red-green color blind? OH.

Well, who are we to tell? After all, Hello Kitty is apparently not a cat, (after people believed her/him/it to be a cat for some decades). So our linguistically blighted guest reviewer may be accurate, who knows?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Sorry took me a long time to update, work is getting in the way of my hobbies.

I still don't own Sofia the First. Please review as always. And thanks again for the wonderful reviews and adding this story to your favorites list and for following it.

.

.

**CHANCES**

* * *

Amber had never been busier in her entire life; what with the planning of rebuilding Albuquerque's capital and castle, and reorganizing their fallen military, and meeting with the dukes and duchesses and other royalties who were just too reluctant to cooperate with their young and neophyte queen.

Despite all these, she found refuge in the most unlikely place, her husband. It had been her ritual ever since starting her queenly duties to visit Axel at the infirmary as soon as her lists of to-do's and to-meets were over. She'd pour her heart out to him, telling him all her frustrations and angst of the day.

He, of course, is unresponsive since he's still yet to wake up from the magic induced sleep he is in to let his body heal. That fact doesn't bother his queen at all though; she had always preferred him shutting his big mouth anyway.

"That stupid legislation body of your country! They don't even see the immediate needs of the people! All they ever care about is doing this and doing that the right way…"

The queen was once more found beside her king and ranting off after a long day.

"As if that would help the hungry children! Arggghhh! If it weren't for Hugo, they won't even _pretend_ to respect me!"

She huffed, looking back at how the meeting went. "Hey now…" She paused; looking like some brilliant idea crossed her mind. "I'll be right back, ok?" She bent down to give him a chaste kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Unbeknownst to her though, someone was watching her. As soon as Amber left the room, Hugo revealed himself from behind one of the columns and took the seat that the blonde left beside his brother's bed. He lifted his tired feet and rested them comfortably.

"Looks like you'll be living your happily-ever-after when you decide to wake up…" He sneered, dusting off his boots purposely on his brother's bed. Prince Hugo looked at the door that the blonde queen had retreated to. No, he's not blind. He can feel that his ex-crush somehow returns his brother's feelings already. And for that, he envies his brother even more. Here he is, just recently buried their father, serving their people, looking after his sister-in-law; and yet, all credit will go to Axel as soon as he wakes up.

If only Sofia would also return his feelings, he was thinking, then he won't feel so alone. He is the quiet spectator in this castle that houses him and his brother now. King Roland II was generous and welcomed them open arms as soon as he heard his news about two weeks ago. Axel is really lucky to be part of this family, he was thinking. He had observed how things are going in Enchancia, and he must say that he is impressed.

If anyone attacks the royal family here like how they were attacked, he was pretty sure that way more people would fight back for them. The villagers can enter the castle freely and state their concern to the king or to James themselves, and the father and son will listen.

The sorcerers, witches, mermaids, and even the animals seem to hold no grudge against their sovereigns too. Hugo was pretty sure that a lot of it has to do with Sofia, but as he could see now how the whole family treats everyone, he can't just put the praise on a single shoulder.

"Sofia…" He mumbled. He was sure that James will be sitting beside his step-sister's bed again; and that's most probably where Amber went. Like Amber, James was always beside Sofia the moment he is free; and Hugo resents this because he can't spend time to look at the love of his life.

Whether it's survivor's guilt or something else, Hugo wasn't sure anymore at what he was seeing when James was beside Sofia. The king to be will always bring flowers and tell stories, (unlike Amber who was just always ranting). He'd also always say that he wishes that she'd wake up tomorrow since he needs her beside him; when Hugo can see that he handles being the king to be quite well. He just can't understand it, but he is feeling… Yes, jealous.

"You really should wake up soon you know…" He tapped his boots at his brother's shoulder. "Do your duty and let me chase after my happily-ever-after…"

.

.

0000000

* * *

"Hey…" James greeted, as soon as Amber pulled a chair to sit beside him.

His twin smiled, and then looked at their step-sister. "How is she?" She asked.

"According to the healers, it depends on how much the amulet had protected her. She might wake up later or she might wake up next year. No one knows, since she should have been dead…" James answered, and then looked down. All because of me, he added in his head.

Amber patted his back. "You would have done it for her also, so it's not your fault James." But I wouldn't have done it for Axel if the situation was reversed, she added to herself.

James gave a grateful smile. Amber's twin-tuition always was on spot. As to how much she knows though, he wasn't very sure.

"James…" Sofia uttered in her magic induced sleep also.

The blonde prince was there in a flash, holding her hand and drawing very near to hear anything she has to tell. "I'm here Sofia." He was uttering while parting her hairs that had fallen to her face.

After minutes of pure silence, he decided to take his seat once more but he didn't let go of her hand.

"James… I need to ask a favor." Amber stated her cause, once she was sure that her twin will hear her already.

The prince turned around to face her. "Yeah?" He asked, looking as tired as ever.

The queen don't look any better than her brother, but she was more 'lively' (even just a little bit) than him. "I need to borrow Lucinda and Gwen."

He nodded understanding. "Those ministers giving you a hard time again?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders. "If they really know how to value their previous king, they'd stop their so-called mourning period and provide the needs of the people instead." She answered with a scowl etched on her face.

"So you're going to take matters into your own hands and make things happen faster?" He smiled, perceptive of his twin's impatience.

"Why not?" She asked with the littlest bit of annoyance.

He shrugged also. "I know you mean well; but haven't you broke enough protocol already?"

"I don't care anymore…" The queen slumped and hunched down on her chair. "All I want is for Axel to get well and build the castle and provide for the people…" She paused and added kiddingly, "And annihilate the parliament members."

"As tempting as it sounds, it won't do any good."

The twins were surprised to see Hugo standing behind them.

"My father used to say also that the ministers had always been a pain." He was saying as he pulled a chair also to sit at the opposite side of Sofia's bed.

"What are you doing here?" James asked as nicely as he could, trying to not sound acid like always.

Hugo likes annoying others a lot. A lot, a lot. But not right now… He took a calming breath so that he and James will be civil.

"Checking on Princess Sofia, we're friends you know." He answered smirking.

"You wanted way more than that…" James uttered under his breath.

Hugo heard, and wasn't surprised that the prince knew already. Trust Amber to keep his secrets? He seriously doubts that. "Yes I do." His tone was proud. "But now's not the proper time. The ministers are bad at me already for siding with _your_ twin." He emphasized, making it sound like he was doing someone else's duties.

James was easily irked. Of course he is. He is tired and frustrated and lonely. He stood up defiantly and glared at the Albuquerqian.

"Don't want to cause a scene here…" Hugo spared a longing look at Sofia before standing up. "Just went here actually to inform Amber that her husband is awake and asking for her."

"Axel!" Amber gushed out before hurrying out after her brother-in-law.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, took a long time. Still don't own Sofia the First. Review as always.

**.**

**.**

**TOGETHER**

* * *

Maybe it was because of Axel's grief; or maybe it was the relief she felt that he was alright; or maybe it was because she knew she needed to comfort him because of the death of his father and the downfall of their capital (and what better way for a wife to comfort her husband?); but whatever the reason, Amber found herself staring at the ceiling of her room that she had decorated with stars when she was just a little kid. She pulled the white satin blanket higher to comfort her naked and shivering form. The queen was officially welcomed into womanhood by her king; and her stain on her princess bed confirms that fact.

She never dreamt of her first to be like this. She never even envisioned doing the deed in her princess suite; however, Axel was howling like a wounded animal upon knowing the things that happened. His father blindly attacked the giant that squished him almost to death; in turn, the giant swiped at him and killed him just like an annoying insect. When Nettle failed in her plans, she retaliated by burning down the castle; trapping all their servants, male, female, and children alike. It was enough to set-off the prince, what more the king?

Amber looked at Axel's slow and steady breathing, she somehow pities him now, because she knows that she had only dulled his pain and agony. Tomorrow, he'll have to stand up and be the king and carry the mantle. And she would be there for him; she should be, because she is his queen.

At least Axel has her, she pondered, as sleep was far from her grasp. Hugo has no one. No wonder the prince is extra annoying in his ways these days. His mask of bravery and impoliteness is obviously just a mask now. Anyone can see that, but no one is allowed inside his shell. That's just Hugo; he was so used to looking after himself that he never really knew how to care for anyone. If only Sofia is awake, Amber was thinking, her sister could help the prince. Because she's really good at that, at reaching out to people who don't even want to be touched.

.

.

0000000

* * *

"So I went to town today, to check on the newly installed water distribution system that Gwen had designed. Guess who I saw?" James waited and paused, even if he was just telling his story to an unconscious person. "Ruby and Jade!" He said excitedly. "They are both furthering their education just like you. We had a small tea party. And they asked how you're doing. And I told them…"

"Really?" A weak voice asked.

"Yeah… They wish you'd also wake up already…" James answered absentmindedly, forgetting for a second that the person he's talking to isn't supposed to answer.

"I'm… awake…" Sofia was finding it hard to speak; her throat was parched and her tongue was dry.

James came to. He looked down to his step-sister and his eyes almost bulged out of its socket in happiness. "Sofia!" He gushed out before diving at her and pulling her into a tight hug. Tears of happiness ran down his face and he clung unto her, afraid that she'll go away again.

"How are you?" He asked after pulling apart but not before pecking a kiss to her lips.

"Thirsty…" She said very slowly.

The prince stood up hurriedly to fetch a glass of water nearby. He guided this to her mouth and helped her drink.

When she was done, he took it away and walked out the door to find a healer. He came back not a minute later with his purpose and two servants in tow.

"Check her thoroughly, make sure she's alright." He ordered to the healer.

"Go and get the queen, tell her Sofia's awake." He commanded to one of the servants who hasted to obey.

"Wake Chef Andre up. I want a feast in the great hall within thirty minutes. Go!" He told the other, and the servant ran out the door to do his orders.

"Tskk… Tskk…" Sofia shook her head. "Too bossy Prince James…" She admonished, but she was smiling while the healer was examining her.

Her step brother shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just happy you're okay…" He gave her his smile that melted the hearts of all unmarried women in their kingdom.

Just then, sets of feet came running towards the door.

"Sofia!" Queen Miranda scooped her daughter up to embrace her.

"Sofia!" King Roland II cocooned the mother-daughter tandem in his arms.

"Mom! Dad!" The princess who just woke up from the dead hugged back.

.

.

0000000

* * *

Seriously, who cares? Hugo was thinking while roaming aimlessly in the garden. The Enchancians were having a blast in the great hall; with the exemption of Amber, (who, no one really has to spell out loud what she's doing in her room).

So Axel is getting laid while he's being miserable, the Albuquerqian prince gloomily pondered while watching the fireworks all alone. Seems like everyone in the kingdom loves the princess he loves basing on the merry sounds coming from the village.

"Hey…"

Hugo heard the voice before the sounds of broken twigs. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey yourself… Won't they be looking for you?" He asked the Enchancian princess.

Princess Sofia nodded and shrugged. "I bet James will be here any minute. But I had to follow you. You're welcome inside you know."

"I know, but I'd rather stay here." He countered.

"To sulk all alone?" She pushed.

That's it. She had pushed the wrong button.

"You don't get it, do you?" Hugo lashed out. "I just lost my father! You don't know what I'm feeling! He never even gave me a chance to prove myself worthy! From my birth to his dying day, it's always Axel, Axel, Axel!"

He didn't want to sound too vulnerable. He didn't want to pour out his heart. And he definitely didn't plan on lashing out at Sofia when she took her time to see him.

"That's where you're wrong." Sofia answered calmly. "I know how it feels to lose my biological father. And I also know how it feels to be not worthy enough to become my new father's daughter."

She walked closer to him and hugged him. "You are not less worthy just because people say so. You are important because you are a part of a whole. And King Axel may not voice it, but he'd be lost without you. Look at me and Amber, the most opposite sisters one could come up with; but our relationship work. Siblings will always be there for each other Hugo…"

She patted his back while his tears flowed freely no matter how much he willed to stop crying.

"Sofia? Sofia?" James called from afar, sounding obviously looking for her.

"I have to go…" Sofia hastily parted from Hugo.

"Why? Do you always hurry to come to him when he calls you?" Hugo demanded; upset that his time with Sofia was cut short and not even giving him time to compose himself.

The princess gave him a knowing smile. "I'm sorry Hugo, but I am, after all, Enchancian." She answered departing.

Hugo crushed the plant that he had been holding on for balance earlier. "And I was born an Albuquerqian prince my lady…" He said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**KNOWING**

* * *

"And why, should we come?" Axel demanded while watching his wife get ready and dress up.

"I already told you…" Amber huffed, sounding exasperated while placing her earrings. "My family is a vital part of the opening ceremony of the winter festival!" She explained again anyway.

The king crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You are not Enchancian anymore." He sneered.

"Here we go again…" The queen mumbled. "Let's just say I agree to disagree on that, ok?" Now that part, she said out loud. "Don't you want a break from the ministers and from being stressed?" She argued rationally.

Axel's face only went sour. "We can't be celebrating. The country is expecting us to mourn." He answered icily.

It's really _her_ who needed the break. Amber knew this, deep inside. Axel has been functioning for only a few weeks, but her, all the while he was sleeping until up to present. She's tired. And she really wants to have a bit of fun. So tactic number two…

The wife stopped what she was doing and sat down beside her husband. She reached out a hand to gently caress and turn her husband's face toward her. "For me? You would do this for me, wouldn't you?" She asked, her voice all nice and soothing.

The husband's response was to lift his eyebrows to question further.

"Come on Axel… Please…" Amber coaxed further. "Even if it's just for show on your part; so everyone would see that you're there for your wife. Please…" She added for good measure.

If there's one thing that the proud king cannot take, it's his wife begging something from him; but still, he withheld his answer.

A hand travelled to the low of his back and Axel felt Amber draw ever nearer to his ear. He can feel her breath on his neck and his body stiffened. "Please, my king…" She whispered before landing a kiss on his neck right under his ear.

When Amber saw Axel close his eyes, she knew that she won. She stood up after a while and continued fixing herself.

"You know that you are going to repay me for that, don't you?"

The queen of Albuquerque saw her king staring at her with desire from the full body mirror. She gave a wink, and then a smile.

.

.

0000000

* * *

"Slow down!" James shouted laughing, while Jade pulled him and Sofia towards the dancing as soon as the two of them got down from the royal coach of Enchancia.

Hugo lifted an eyebrow with that. "This, is how villagers treat you?" He asked Amber who had come down from the same royal Albuquerque coach as him.

"Why not?" Amber asked back, not getting annoyed at all since she's excited to join her siblings also.

"Princess Amber!" Ruby's hand landed on her arm to pull her towards the merriment but Axel was quick to catch it.

"That's _your Majesty_ to you, you commoner!" He said angrily, tugging the hand away.

Her friend backed off in shock. "I'm… I'm so-sorry… your majesty…" She stuttered.

"Or _Queen_ Amber, would have been acceptable enough." Hugo seconded, sounding bored.

Ruby hastily curtsied before retreating towards the crowd.

"Wait! Ruby!" Amber shouted after her and acted as if to search for her friend but Axel was really quick and pulled her backwards.

"Run after her and we'd be on our coach back, not to the castle but to Albuquerque." He threatened in a whisper to his wife but smiled to the passing lady who gave a curtsy to the royalties.

"She's my friend!" Amber stomped her feet in frustration.

Axel shook his head.

"Fine!" The queen said resignedly. "Could I at least mingle?" She asked.

To her relief, her king nodded and she went to the tables where a lot of people are eating and chatting with her mom and dad.

The prince of Albuquerque took steps away from his brother to find where Sofia had gone to. He spotted her linking arms with James and skipping to the merry beat. A clap, another skip, and then, she were linking arms with another partner and they're turning round and round.

"They're not scared at all of security threats, with the way they're associating with all these people."

Hugo looked over his shoulder and saw that Axel had followed him to observe everything happening also.

He just nodded, since he doesn't want to voice his answer. He doesn't think anyone would want to hurt a royal family if they're as down to earth as this.

He looked the other way and watched Amber profusely trying to make the girl he saw earlier smile; and it looks like the friend has forgiven, for a hug was exchanged after a while.

When he looked back to the dance floor, he cannot spot Sofia anymore. He hurriedly looked left and right, but not even the tip of her purple gown can be spotted.

"Hey, Amber's waving to you." Hugo told his brother so that he could search for Sofia in peace. Of course, his brother left for the dining table.

The prince walked farther away from the party and deeper into the village. He took some cobbled streets and passed several closed shops; his ears intent on hearing the littlest noise, since he knows that most villagers will be at the festival.

His feet carried him near a pond; and upon closer inspection, he realized that the pond is made of chocolate, basing on the smell. "Whowww…" He shrugged and straightened himself to continue his search.

And that's when he spotted them. Or specifically, the crowned prince of Enchancia, basing on the coat, making out with someone in the shadows. Probably a villager, he concluded, since he saw a lot of times how villagers swoon over the prince.

"Like father, like son…" He mumbled and shook his head before going away. "They'll have another commoner queen… tskk… tskk…"

.

.

0000000

* * *

"Hugo's watching…" Sofia whispered very silently to James while being pressed against the wall of the house that they had turned into gingerbread once but is now made of concrete again.

"He can't see you, so relax…" James answered, claiming the other's lips again.

The princess reciprocated the prince's advances.

"He's leaving… He must be thinking you're a player now." She teased, pulling back.

"Would you have preferred him seeing us?" James asked, looking at his back to see for himself that Hugo was indeed gone.

"We'll have to tell the whole world one of these days…" She replied and sighed.

The prince held Sofia's face. "I will Sof… I'll shout it to the whole world and then, we won't have to hide no more."

"I know… Now's not the right time." She gave an unwilling smile.

James suddenly pulled her close and locked her within his embrace. "Don't ever think you could get away from the crowned prince of Enchancia!" He joked.

"Never even crossed my mind…" She answered and pecked one last kiss at his lips. "We'll have to get back for the ceremony though."

He frowned. "Do we really have to?" He asked, but let go of his hold on her anyway.

"Yes Prince James, we have to." She stuck out her tongue at him before leaving him there and running towards the festival.

.

.

0000000

* * *

"You're late! Where have you been?" Amber asked in a whisper, while helping her sister get up the stage. "And where is James?!" She added, sounding annoyed.

"Probably still making out with a villager…" Hugo smirked, overhearing the conversation of the sisters.

Both Amber and Sofia glared at him, although for different reasons.

They both decided that it's futile to argue with the prince, so they just let it go and made their way towards their corresponding thrones.

"Their Majesties, King Roland II and Queen Miranda of Enchancia!" The herald announced and the couple stood up and waved.

The crowd clapped and cheered, and when the noise died down, the herald was on his place again.

"Their Majesties, King Axel and Queen Amber of Albuquerque!"

The younger couple followed their elder's lead and the crowd clapped and cheered out of respect for the previous Enchancian princess.

At that moment, Prince James climbed up to the stage and proceeded to take his throne to catch his breath due to running from the 'gingerbread house' to the center of the town.

The king of Albuquerque frowned with that while the queen just rolled her eyes.

"James, stand up! Amber & Axel are being introduced!" Sofia undertoned hurriedly.

Her stepbrother looked left and right before scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. "Oops…" He uttered and the crowd laughed with his lightheartedness.

King Roland shook his head but smiled before addressing their subordinates. "Sorry for Prince James' interruption, Queen Amber." He began and the crowd smiled. "Anyway, welcome to the Winter Festival everyone!"

He was answered with claps and when it died down, he continued. "We have provided a feast for everyone and hired a band. All these will be here three days, so enjoy!"

At that exact moment he finished his speech, fireworks soared into the sky, courtesy of Lucinda.

"Do you always spoil your people like this?" Axel asked Amber in a whisper, a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Amber frowned with the question. "It's the least we could do. With all their hard work and honesty in paying taxes, Enchancia wouldn't have flourished." She answered.

.

.

**A/N:** Woohoo! Weekend! I don't own Sofia the First or any of its characters. Please review. Thanks to everyone who are reading this. Thanks also to the people who have placed this in their favorites list and followed it also. Thanks especially to the wonderful reviews.


End file.
